


The Quiet Game

by the_widow_twankey



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's on vocal rest. Blake's an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Game

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on these tweets.](http://teamshevine.tumblr.com/post/44097303547/get-the-popcorn-everyone-adam-is-bored-blake)

Adam was sprawled over the couch with an arm thrown across his face as images of blueberry pancakes danced behind his eyelids. Soon tiring of torturing himself he checked his twitter and scoffed upon seeing Blake's reply. He sent a rapidly tapped message to him.

_I saw that tweet, Dickhead_

 

_I see, what's it to ya?_ Came the quick reply

_Why do you revel in my agony?_

_Can't help it, baby, I guess that's just the dark part of me. Don't pretend you don't like it._

Adam's breath hitched but, nevertheless he typed out.

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you're usually the cause of said agony._

_Babe, you ain't seen nothin yet_   _  
_

No sooner than that message had arrived he received a call. It was Blake.

"I know all you can do is sit there and listen," Came a low voice over the speaker. "You're totally entitled to hang up in my face but, I don't think you will."

Adam swallowed thickly. He had an idea where this was going but Blake wouldn't...would he?

"Let's play the Quiet Game. Object of the game: see if all you can do is breathe hard without a peep while I dirty talk you into oblivion." He continued in that rough voice that he's heard during so many hot nights. "First things first; unzip your pants."

Adam was obeying without a thought; his head not even slowing down enough to warn him that he will not out last this game but, he's bored and he and Blake haven't been able to get together for ages.

"Palm your cock, babe...yeah that's it." He continued hearing Adam's whimper in the back of his throat. "Just imagine it's my hand; like that time under the  table at that interview."

Adam struggled to hold the phone in his now sweaty hand, eventually taking the risk and putting it on speaker; placing it on the arm of the couch near his head so that his lover could still hear his heavy breathing.

"Like that? I'd love to stretch this out but I'm in a hurry so pull yourself out, stroke and listen to me.

Adam couldn't get his hand in position fast enough wishing he had some lube after only being able to lick his hand and hope for the best.

"When I get a hold of you I'm gonna tie those wrists o'yours tight and put you on your elbows and knees; spread you nice and wide. You're gonna be full all damned day whether it be my cock, a toy or my cum."

The rockstar gave a whine, biting his lips and already imagining himself in that hotel room in the future, ready be open and used. He can already see the telltale bruises mottling his hips so that he could admire them later.

"That was a close one, Levine." Adam could hear his lover's breath hitch letting him know that he wasn't only one being affected. "Anything louder than that and you'll lose. Don't worry, when we get together you can be as loud as you want and sound like the cockslut you are."

Adam could feel wetness coat his hand; he was close. His hand grasped the faux leather of the couch as he fucked his fist.

"You'll be so fucked out but you'll always be begging for my cock, you'll be dripping when I'm done with you." Blakes voice has gotten a bit more breathless. "You close, babe?-heh like you can tell me but, I know you are."

A pause.

"Cum."

It was one word but, with it he was undone; coating his hand with his own seed. Everything seemed so quiet while hearing his own breathless pants. His shaky hand reached for his phone; taking it off of speaker and putting it to his ear.

"See ya when I see ya, Dipshit."

Adam, with his voice creaky and cracked...

"See ya, Big Country."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shevine fic so...*hides in the corner*  
> May still need some editing.


End file.
